


Flirt

by Dat_Crankler_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Crankler_Doe/pseuds/Dat_Crankler_Doe
Summary: Sam had never really been intent on having relationships after realizing it would always end the same way. They'd die. Everyone he'd ever felt anything for had died. So, Sam promised himself that he'd never get a wife, he'd never settle down, that this was his life. Though, a certain angel was making it hard for him to stay true to his promise.Season 13 spoilers





	1. One

"Goddamnit all to hell," Sam cursed. He'd lost the angel they'd just saved. Gabriel was a tricky angel to kill because he was a trickster for so long, but that was it. That was the end for him. Sam felt a fire rage through him. This was all Lucifer's fault. Right from the start. Every bit of this was all Lucifer's fault. 

So Sam took his anger out on Lucifer.

"This is all your fucking fault. Gabriel gave up everything for us, and yet you still have no fucking sympathy... I hope you rot."

And the portal closed. Sam didn't feel an ounce of guilt. He knew Lucifer didn't deserve the sympathy. The only thing he needed to worry about was Jack. The poor half-angel that had to live with Lucifer as his father.

"Where's Lucifer?"

Sam swallowed and looked down, "He... He stayed back for us..." Sam wasn't sure if Jack could tell he'd just let the lie slip past his lips. Or that it left a sour taint in his soul that he gave Lucifer a good fake death. One that any Hunter would take pride in.

Jack seemed distant for a moment, but before Sam could say more, a toast was being made, and he smiled. They made it. 

No more Lucifer. No more Michael for a while. They had mom and Jack... Sam was happy. As happy as he could be.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I did edit this a bit just because the conversation felt so fast.

It was the next week that was different for Sam. He'd been having visions again. It was scary. Sam hadn't had them in such a long time, it was unclear as to why they came back. Especially because he'd never drank demon blood again after Lucifer possessed him.

What he saw concerned him. He'd only seen one so far. All he saw was he and Gabriel. They were seated across from on another. He had a sly smirk on his face.

_"Good, that self-righteous bitch deserved it."_

That sentence was all he heard Gabriel say before he snapped out of it. 

Sam was almost convinced it wasn't a vision. Mainly because he'd seen the trickster die. He saw the wing marks and his eyes burn. Sam was so sure, but what was stopping the Angel from doing what he did last time. He could've faked the whole thing.

Sam took a sip of coffee and glanced to Dean, who looked just as tired.

"Hey, Dean..."

Dean looked up. He was tired, but in a happier mood than usual, "Yeah?"

"I... I'm getting the premonitions again," Sam spoke very calmly as to not upset Dean, though he was sure Dean would be upset regardless as to how he said it.

Dean almost didn't say a word. He was stunned into silence for a moment. He didn't know what to say, what to do. It freaked him out, but he let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Are they bad?"

Sam was stunned when his brother spoke with such calmness. It suprised him. He was hesitant, but he spoke, "I... It wasn't anything bad. I didn't see anyone die. I actually saw me and Gabriel talking. All he said was something like, 'Good, the self-righteous bitch deserved it' and then I snapped out of it.

Dean blinked in confusion, "Gabriel...? Gabriel's dead, Sam."

Sam nodded, "I know, Dean... But... It came like all the premonitions. I got a quick headache and I saw all black and got a small flash of what would happen. It wasn't me seeing him in sadness because I barely liked the guy. He killed you so many times. I didn't really care about him at all until about last week, Dean."

Dean nodded, "I trust you, Sam. I trust that what you see will happen... But why are they comin' back? Now of all times?... You wouldn't drink demon blood, I know you enough. So why would it suddenly act up like this?"

Sam rubbed his head, "Broken record, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Just... You know, Sam. Don't drink any demon blood anytime soon. Keep me updated. Even if we don't know why it's back, we're gonna damn well preventing it from getting worse and we're gonna figure out why it's back."

Sam nodded, "Don't worry about me drinking any blood anytime soon. I'll tell you if I get anymore and I'll start digging in the library."

Dean nodded and drank more coffee, "Yeah... I trust you, Sam. I truly do. Trust me."

Sam blinked in confusion, "Okay, Dean."

•••

Sam was now seated in the library. He had a good bakers dozen books crowded on the table about demon lore and what kept them ticking. He needed to be as close to right as possible, and demons lore would get him close to that.

"Hitting the books once again?"

Sam nearly jumped ten feet in the air. He almost dropped the book he was looking in shock. He stared at the familiar face of Gabriel.

Gabe had his feet propped up on the table and he leaned back in his chair. He looked smug. Like he'd accomplished something.

"You're... You're dead," Sam spoke quietly. Of course, he'd expected Gabriel to be alive, but he didn't expect to hear back from him so soon.

Gabriel smiled, "You know me. I know how to get myself out of a sticky situation."

Sam rubbed his head, "Of course. I shouldn't have expected less."

Gabe looked like he took offense and he tapped his foot, "So, where's Lucifer, Sammich. Haven't seen much of him around."

Sam sighed, "I left him there to get his ass kicked and tortured by Michael. To avenge what he's done for the last few years."

Gabriel snorted,  _"Good, that self-righteous bitch deserved it."_

Sam felt his heart race as he realized this was what he saw in his vision, "This is exactly how I saw it."

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, "Saw what?"

Sam blinked, "Well, I've been looking up demons because this old... ability has been coming back that I shouldn't have."

This perked Gabriel's interest, "What kind of... ability?"

Sam sighed, "The demonic kind, Gabe. The random visions are coming back, and I heard that phrase you just said about Lucifer, and that was the only thing I saw and heard."

Gabe smiled, "How interesting...," Gabriel spoke with almost fake interest, "Maybe it's because you've been around Satan too long. The guy takes a toll on people, but it wouldn't surprise me if he left some spark in ya when he brought you back from the dead."

Sam blinked. He hadn't even considered that his resurrection could effect him that way. Would Lucifer have done something like that on purpose? Sam decided he would definitely. Just to fuck up with Sam's Day.

Sam rubbed his head, "Okay, so we have a why, but we still don't know how to stop it."

Gabe shrugged, "It'll probably go away on its own. How did you stop it last time?"

Sam laid back, "I stopped drinking demon blood, but I've not touched any for years at this point."

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, that definitely sounds like a problem, Sammi-o. Well, at this point, it should just go away. The source is gone, Lucifer is probably dead, it'll probably be gone before you know it."

Sam shrugged. He still had an uneasy feeling around him. He felt like it was more than just some random trick from Lucifer, especially when the guy was so low on grace at that point.

Gabriel fell into deep thought and spoke, "Do you feel it, Sam?"

Sam blinked, confusion crossed his face. He hadn't been expecting a question. "What?"

Gabriel tapped his foot, "Do you feel the demon blood, and the power anymore? Is it stronger?"

Sam looked startled and looked down, "Sometimes...," he was hesitant to elaborate, but sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. It's not fun, Gabe... It's horrible. I always feel it. It's never dormant. It's always there. Weak or not I always feel it. And right now it's weak, but the visions are still coming, and it never goes away. And it keeps me up realizing that I'll only ever be remembered as the man with the demon blood. That even when I worked so hard to get out of it, it's all I'll be remembered for."

Gabriel nodded and a serious face planted itself, "Well, Sam. Demon magic shit is supposed to be tempting. If anything, you'd be better known as the one who resisted it. Even your brother used it. It's supposed to make you feel good, that's the catch. You do bad, you feel good. But you, Sammich, resisted that, and you've not used it for a long while. That's worth writing a book about."

Sam snorted, "Living with Demon Blood: The Autobiography."

Gabriel chuckled, "You know what I mean."

Sam nodded and fell into thought again. He began to think back to how the conversation even started. A thought struck him, "Wait, why did you come back?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sam sat up in his seat and adjusted his legs, "Well, last time you faked your death, you disappeared. Why didn't you just leave us behind? You know, why didn't you just stay gone?"

Gabriel put on a smirk, "What can I say? I missed you idiots too much. Probably you a little more."

Sam blushed as if trying to understand if Gabriel had just meant what he'd said. Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm not gonna run anymore, Sam. I said I wasn't gonna run again. Not away from you two Giants at least. I'm in the fight. And who says using some trickster magic isn't in my best interest when in these battles?" Gabriel spoke again.

Sam's face cooled, "Then why'd you wait so long to talk?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I wanted to see my own funeral."

Sam rolled his eyes, "If you mean that candle and bowl of candy we left out, then you didn't get much of a show."

Gabriel sighed, "I know. It was such a bummer," he placed a hand on his cheek and leaned his elbow against the table, "Though, the candy was pretty good."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure. We asked Cas to get the really expensive foreign candy."

Gabe shrugged, "Candy is candy, I've tried just about every variety."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Gabriel smiled and leaned back, "So, remind me, why are we in here still?"

Sam blinked, "I don't think leaving mid-conversation would've been polite of me. Plus, I need to put all these books ba-"

Gabriel snapped and all the books were back in their places, "Check."

There was a long moment of Sam's confused silence.

Sam stood, he was just a little confused and eager to get out of the room, "I'm gonna go talk to Dean then... You're welcome to go pick a room to stay in for the time being or you can just teleport to a random room you've made with you angel powers..."

Gabriel nodded, "Okie dokie, Sammi-o. Tell Dean I said hello."

With that Gabriel popped out of existence and Sam blinked and few times. He would never get used to the angel, he was sure. With him around, he was sure the bunker would be chaos.

 


End file.
